


"I'll love you till my breathing stops"

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, anyway i hope you enjoyed it., so this drabble got kinda out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: "I'll love you till my breathing stops" - Frozen AU where Anna did not provoke Elsa during the coronation, an evil ice witch did. Anna tried to save her, but now she is dying and it is up to Kristoff to save them all.





	"I'll love you till my breathing stops"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juicedelishblr.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juicedelishblr.tumblr.com).



“Anna, NO!” Kristoff’s desperate voice echoed through the room of ice as he ran towards the brunette on the floor. It had all gone by so fast. Anna had entered the castle looking for her sister, but what she found was just a monster of ice and snow. An evil witch, disguised to look like the future Queen of Arendelle. Kristoff slid to a halt next to the princess. “No, no, nononono-” 

The last thing Anna could remember was a bright white light, and then nothing but cold. Endless, icy cold. In the distance, she could hear her name being shouted by an unfamiliar voice. Or not? It was difficult to hear, difficult to think. It was so,  _so_   _cold._  “E-Elsa?” She managed to ask, or more accurately, sigh. That was what she could remember. Her sister, gone. She thought- What had she thought when she entered- What had she entered? So cold.

“Anna, Anna, can you hear me? Get up. Please, get up! We have to get out of here.” Kristoff grabbed the fragile woman by the waist, easily lifting her from the ground. “Elsa?” Kristoff heard her whisper. “No, this is Kristoff. Stay with me Anna, stay with me.” He turned to face the icy demon that stood laughing in the middle of the frozen castle’s ballroom. “Oh how sad, you love her.” The dark-haired witch said, mockingly. “Well then, farm boy. Go ahead and try to save your pretty princess. What are you waiting for, I won’t stop you. I have everything I need.” The witch turned around and left, holding the cape Anna had been wearing just minutes ago.

So. Cold. Everything around her was black. No, blue. Very dark blue. She heard- voices? People shouting. Yes, voices. Anna struggled to open her eyes, She seemed to be on a boat. No, she was looking down on one. On a ship in peril. A storm was raging, and it was so, so  _cold._  The men on the boat kept shouting. “Lower the sails!” The sails. She recognised a sign painted on them, but could not fully remember where from. But no matter how hard the sailors worked, it was in vain. A giant wave crashed upon the ship and it disappeared from sight.

“Run Sven. Faster!” Kristoff couldn’t count the amount of times he had told his trusted reindeer this in the last few minutes. SOmehow he had gotten out of the castle, somehow the witch hadn’t stopped them from leaving. “Faster!” He held Anna to his chest, removing his own cloak and wrapping it around the princess as the reindeer ran on and on. Kristoff didn’t need to tell him where to go, for it was clear only the trolls could help them now. “No…” He heard the quiet voice he had gotten so used to in the few days they had travelled together. “No! Mum? Dad?” “Anna! Anna? Can you hear me?” But Anna just frowned and shivered.

–

“Let me go!” The Queen of Arendelle looked regal, even with the chains that bound her to the floor. “Oh no, my dear. That wouldn’t  _nearly_ be as much fun.” the woman who entered the cell answered. “Why would I let you go if your kingdom doesn’t know yet what you’ve done?” She threw the cloak down for Elsa to see. “Anna! What did you do to my sister?” “Oh don’t worry darling. She isn’t dead.” The woman turned and walked out of the cell, seemed to think for a bit and faced Elsa again. “At least not yet.”

–

It was dark again, and, though Anna could barely think it possible, even colder. Then, she heard laughing. It sounded like children, playing, having fun. Suddenly she was standing in a ballroom of a castle. Somehow it felt familiar, like a home. One of the big doors open and two children sneak in, giggling and shushing each other. “Come on, come on, come on!” The younger one shouts. “Are you ready?” The older one whispers in return whilst Anna looks on. They do not seem to see her as the ballroom turns white with ice and snow and the two children play. The scene seems familiar, as from a story in a book she once read. The children seem familiar as well, but Anna cannot recall why or when or how she met them. The youngest girl jumps and plays and looks in awe at the oldest sister who makes snow appear right before their very eyes. “Faster, faster!” Suddenly it all comes rushing back to Anna as she looks. This was her, that was Elsa. “No!” She tries to warn the children, warn her past self but it is too late. A flash of white and everything turns to black again.

“Granpabbie? Is there anything you can do?” Kristoff looks pleadingly at the man, troll, who raised him. The old wise rock-like creature hunches over Anna as he examines her. and slowly shakes his head. With a flick of his wrist, a vision appears in the night sky. “Long ago, there was a kingdom quite near us whose princess was born during the shortest day of the year. Not only this, but at the day of her birth the land was covered in darkness, for the moon had covered the sun and absorbed all of its light. And thus, the princess was born with the magic powers of ice and snow.” The vision changed. “The princess was vain but ugly, so she created a mirror that would show her how she saw herself, beautiful and powerful. But when a handsome palace guard did not return her feelings of love, she broke the mirror. The shards of the mirror made her more powerful than she ever was before.” Granpabbie sighed and the vision disappeared. “More powerful than me. I’m sorry Kristoff, there is nothing I can do.” “There must be something,  _anything_!” The wise troll shook his head. “I cannot do anything. But there is one warmth that can melt any frozen heart: True Love.” “True love? That’s it!” Kristoff got up. “Her fiance!”

The dark was replaced with light again. Now, she saw herself. Anna was surprised she recognised herself, as everything else was so vague, and so cold. She was talking with what seemed to be a man, but there was something off about him. He was so cold, so incredibly cold. Colder than Anna felt right now, colder than she could ever imagine. Her past self did not seem to notice the freezing however. She laughed and danced and talked and looked happy. Anna followed the pair through the darkness that surrounded them. They seemed to see where they were standing, confident in their steps, but all Anna could see was darkness around them, like they were dancing in nothing. Suddenly, the man was on his knees, asking her past self something. She seemed enthusiast, but all Anna could feel was an ice cold stab of someone else’s victory in her heart.

By the time Kristoff arrived at the castle doors, the body he was carrying seemed more dead than alive. If it was not for the very slow and shallow heartbeat he could feel against his chest, he would be convinced he was carrying the corpse of the princess of Arendelle. Her face was white and her first so lively brown hair had turned grey. “Is anyone there?! Please, I need help! I need to talk to-” Kristoff paused for a moment to think. “Hans. The fiance of the princess?” The door opened slightly, and then fully as the people on the other side recognised the body the strong blonde was carrying. Gasps of shock and whispered questions could be heard as running footsteps got closer. “Who are you?” A demanding voice sounded. “What did you do to the princess?”  “She got hit by ice magic, she needs true love’s kiss.” Kristoff tried to explain, but too many people were looking at him, too many people staring. The limp body he had been carrying was suddenly removed from his arms and carried away by guards. “Find Hans” Kristoff managed to shout, before the castle doors closed in front of him and he was alone again.

–

The cell doors were opened again, and Elsa straightened her back. She could not wipe away her tears, for her arms were still chuffed, but she could at least have some composure. “What do you want.” the Queen asked, angrily. “Where is Anna? Let me go!” The figure that opened the door stepped into the light. The witch was tall and pale and her eyes had no colour. The clothes she wore were blue and rich and luxurious, with glimmering diamonds covering her dress. One diamond stood out, however. A gleaming brooch on her left breast. She seemed more dead than alive. “If I cannot have the person I love, neither can you.” The witch simply said. “Oh,” She added, as in some sort of an afterthought. “Your sister is dead.”

–

The darkness stayed dark. And the cold stayed cold. The silence stayed a silence. Anna did not know whether her eyes were open or closed, whether she had a body or not, whether she was alive or- No, she did not want to think that word. She felt her body, being carried, heaved over, carried again. She felt the couch she was placed on. She felt a single kiss on her lips, but she knew it was not meant for it only made her colder and colder. The darkness was so dark. The cold was so cold. She felt her heartbeat fade. Anna felt nothing.

A thunderous sound and an enormous explosion. In the distance, Kristoff saw snow flying in the air, trees and rocks with it. Never had he seen such force before. He had seen his fair share of avalanches and ice-related accidents, but never this. He never could have imagined this. Once some of the impact had faded away, he suddenly realised he had been there before. “Sven, run!” And for what seemed like the hundredth time today, the reindeer ran towards the horizon. 

–

Sadness. Intense sadness. And anger, burning and raging and bigger than herself. Elsa felt her powers grow with her anger until she could not contain it anymore. She screamed, shouted, exploded. Everything around her turned into bright white. When the light finally faded, she was standing in the ruins what was once a castle made of ice. Broken trees and rocks swept up in the explosion of snow surrounded her. “WITCH!” Elsa shouted, her voice echoing over the newly created glade. In the distance, some of the ice moved. Elsa started walking towards it, her anger, her sorrow, her sadness, her regrets growing again. Out of the snow climbed the ice witch, obviously surprised. “YOU KILLED MY SISTER. NOW YOU WILL DIE TOO.” Elsa’s heart was burning, so intently burning. her parents were gone, now her sister was gone. Her country would never want a Queen as her, as monstrous as her. There was nothing left, nothing to live for except making that witch pay for what she’d done. Pay for making her angry at the coronation, pay for revealing her ice powers, pay for capturing her and murdering her sister. Elsa raised her arms and struck.

–

When Kristoff arrived at the site where the castle used to be he could barely believe his eyes. Ultimate destruction was in front of him, with in the middle a raging Queen and a terrified witch, standing on the edge of a cliff. “QUEEN ELSA!” Kristoff shouted. The woman did not seem to hear him, instead driving the witch to the edge of the cliff. “WAIT!” “She  _KILLED_  my SISTER!” No. No. Anna could not be dead. He had brought her to the castle, brought her to her true love Hans. Kristoff refused to believe, could not believe- The Queen stuck again, leaving the terrified witch only one step away from certain death. Kristoff looked at the spectacle in fear, in worry. He remembered the tales Anna had told him of her sister on their adventure. The tales of her kindness, of the fun they had, of how much she admired the new Queen. “Would your sister have wanted you to do this?” Elsa looked up at these words. “What do you know of my sister?” 

–

The stranger looked back at her in surprise, seemingly not knowing an answer. “I-” he started, “I- I love her.” The stranger seemed surprised by his own words as if he only now realised it. “And I heard her talk about you. She loved you. She looked up to you.” the stranger continued. “She wouldn’t want you to do this.” Elsa lowered her hands and turned to face him. Suddenly, her sadness overpowered her anger and saw the destruction around her. She looked down at her hands. “I caused this?”

–

“QUE-” Kristoff didn’t even have the time to finish his word when the small explosion sounded. The witch had made use from the distraction and crawled up, now attacking the Queen. Everything went so fast Kristoff didn’t realise they happened until it was all done. Elsa had created some sort of ice shield, reflecting the attack and hitting the witch right in her heart. Kristoff carefully walked towards the edge of the cliff. Deep, deep down he could see a body, the clothes in clear contrast with the white snow. He turned to face the Queen, who looked in shock at her hands. “I killed someone.” She whispered. “I killed someone.”

–

Everything was a haze. From the moment she had killed,  _oh dear God she had killed,_ the ice witch, the stranger had dragged her with him on his reindeer. They had speeded over the mountain, back to the castle she grew up in. She vaguely heard the stranger talking to her. Something about a fiance, true love, trolls. It all did not make sense to her. She just stared into the distance, thinking of the body on the bottom of the cliff. She had killed someone. Actually killed someone. 

Elsa barely noticed that they had arrived at the castle. She didn’t hear her subjects cheer for her when the stranger announced the heroic actions of the Queen and the death of the evil witch. She didn’t realise herself being ushered inside. She didn’t understand her advisors when they were telling her how they had caught a usurper, planning to marry into the royal family and take over the throne. She only woke up from her trance when she saw the lifeless body of her sister, laying on her bed. “ANNA! NO!” 

–

Kristoff listened to the story of the advisors in shock. Hans had been a betrayer. He had not loved Anna. Anna was dead. Anna was dead. Anna was- He could not believe it. The young woman who had teased him, who seemed so lively, who had been so enthusiast and naive and kind was no more. He was lead to a room, together with the Queen who seemed to be in a constant state of shock, waking out of it when she saw her sister. “ANNA! NO!” The heart-wrenching cry echoed through the room as the Queen lost all her remaining dignity and hugged her sister tight.

It was so cold. So endlessly cold. How long had it been cold? She could not remember. Was she a she? She couldn’t remember that either. Who was she? What was she? She tried to shrug the doubt away, but she couldn’t move. So cold. So cold.  
But- not cold anymore. What was that? She felt something. Something radiating. The word for it was on the tip of her tongue, but yet it did not seem to come to mind. She just basked in the feeling. Yes, she was a she. She knew now. And what she felt was warmth. It had been so long since she felt warmth. Since she Anna, for she now remembered that was her name, felt warmth. Sound. She could now also hear sound. She couldn’t identify what it was, for Anna was too distracted by the feeling of warmth. But there certainly was sound. Crying perhaps? Why would anyone be crying? It was so nice and warm. And light. Anna gasped for air.

–

Movement. Elsa felt movement under her. She looked up, surprised, wiped away the tears. “Anna?” “Elsa?” “ANNA! You’re alive!” “I’m- I’m alive.” Her sister sounded amazed at this as well, but Elsa didn’t care. “Oh Anna, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry.” “What for?” her sister replied with a weak smile. “I wasn’t there for you, I shut you out, I didn’t believe you and I hit you with my magic and I kept secrets and-” Elsa started rambling. “And I’m so sorry.” “You’re here now.” Anna smiled weakly. And the two sisters hugged and cried.

–

It took weeks before Kristoff could finally find a moment to speak with Anna alone. She was still weak, and in bed, but she was impatient to get out of it. “Kristoff!” She sounded happy to welcome him in. “Finally someone. I am bored out of my wits here, stuck in bed.” Kristoff entered the room and closed the door behind him. “How are you?” “I should ask you that.” he replied. “I’m fine. I just-” Anna looked at him, thinking. “I just don’t really know what happened. And no one wants to tell me. The last thing I remember was- I was with you. And with Sven. And, trolls?” She looked at him desperately. “Nothing makes sense. I was so cold. And then suddenly I was warm again and Elsa was crying. And I don’t know what happened. Everyone keeps insisting we’re safe and the witch is gone but-”  Kristoff nodded, sat down, and started his story.

–

Anna looked in awe at the man in front of her. He did all that? For her? The room was silent for a while after Kristoff finished his story. “Why?” Anna broke the silence. “Why did you do all that? Why did you go through the trouble to save me? And why did you go back for Elsa? Why- Just, why?” The blonde man seemed to avoid her gaze when he answered. “I’ll love you till my breathing stops.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a "Send me a sentence+your otp and i'll write you a little drabble" ask on tumblr. If you like what i wrote here, feel free to send me a likewise ask on tumblr! onceuponadisneypotter.tumblr.com
> 
> \---
> 
> okay so I don’t know what on earth happened there but hey I wrote this. It kinda got out of hand, I’m sorry. I didn’t really know how to incorporate the actual sentence in the story that was inspired by that sentence so therefore the crappy ending. But see it as the sentence being the entire story. Anna’s breathing actually stopped but Elsa and Kristoff still love her. Or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for sending me the prompt, juicedelishblr! I loved writing this.


End file.
